yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Noko
is an Earth-attribute Rank E Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "This Yo-kai is one lucky snake! It is always scared of being seen by humans. Which happens a lot since it's terrible at hiding." It evolves into Bloominoko when fused with a Drop of Joy. Appearance Noko is a yellow snake-like Yo-kai that has a heart on its tail, a four leaf clover on its head, and appears to be blushing. It is a small Yo-kai (about half the height of Nathan). In Yo-kai Watch 2, Noko is seen wearing a bowtie. Gallery Noko.png Nokohasbro.jpg|Medal Moments Personality Relationships 'Whisper and Nate: '''In the Anime Whisper tells Nate that there is a Rare yo-kai called Noko that is so rare that seeing one will make them famous. Shortly after Nate tells Whisper that there is a Noko in front of them and Whisper disbelieves what Nate says and continues talking about Noko and how rare it is Nate says that their not that rare as there are 2 of them now and the 3 keep doing this with more Noko appearing every time Whisper turns away from Nate,Eventually Whisper gets so annoyed that he yells so loud that the Nokos fly in front of him without him noticing and they fall on him without feeling them and he holds one in his hand as one of the Noko gives Nate their Yo-Kai medal. Whisper still does not notice any of the Nokos much to Nate's dismay. Abilities and Powers Noko is said to bring good luck to those able to find it. It also can appear to multiply extremely quickly by slowly turning their victims into gold, and eventually they will become a Noko themselves. Additionally, it has an incredible jumping ability. The Noko also has the ability to seemingly disappear into thin air. Stats | medal = Nyororon | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Noko rarely appears in the Secret Byway in Blossom Heights, specifically on the top edge of the vegetable garden. He will run away when approached, so it must be caught before it escapes, while avoiding other surrounding Yo-kai. Noko will also appear in a similar fashion in the Abandoned Tunnel and Liar Mountain. Yo-kai Watch 2 The only way to befriend Noko in Yo-kai Watch 2 is by using an Ultra Elbert Coin at the Crank-a-kai, where Noko is one of the choices available, the other two being Komasan and Buchinyan. To obtain an Ultra Elbert Coin, first take a Yo-kai Cam photo in the Japanese version of Yo-kai Watch and save it to the SD card. Then launch Yo-kai Watch 2 and talk to the exercising man near the shrine in Mt. Wildwood to obtain their coin. History Trivia *Its cry in the anime is similar to a squeaky toy. *Noko is the only Rank E Slippery Yo-kai present in the first game. Origin Noko is based on the [[Wikipedia:Tsuchinoko|''tsuchinoko]] ("child of gravel"), a legendary cryptid that is also called bachi-hebi in Japanese. Extremely elusive, accounts describe it as a venomous snake that is roughly 1-2 feet long, with a thick body that is wider in the middle than it is at either end: it is also said it can jump up to 3 feet in distance, and even roll down mountains by biting on its tail, much like the ancient nozuchi (see Slimamander#Origin). Other sources even speak of it as a sentient creature with a compulsion for lying and a weakness to alcoholic drinks. The tsuchinoko is a popular basis for stories in Japan, regarded as the archetypal elusive, impossible-to-catch mythical creature, similarly to unicorns in the West. Name Origin "Noko" is a shortened version of its Japanese name, "Tsuchinoko". In other languages * Japanese: ツチノコ Tsuchinoko * Korean: 럭키 스네이크 Reokki Seuneikkeu - Lucky Snake Category:Nyororon Class Category:Tsuchinokos Category:Present Yo-Kai Category:Rank E Yo-Kai Category:Earth Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Pre-Evolved Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Good Luck" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Falling Rock Technique Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Bite Attack Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-Kai Category:Snake Yo-Kai Category:Yo-kai with Standard Yo-kai Medals